


Chemicals

by Redteam24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redteam24/pseuds/Redteam24
Summary: After a mysterious alien race adds chemicals to Earth's water, the Earth population gains alpha/beta/omega traits.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at this fic, but I already like it much better. Be mean to me if you want, all criticism is welcome :)

“How did no one notice something this huge happening?” Pidge demanded of the Garrison officials.  
“Miss Holt, none of our technology can currently detect the chemical in the water. If the Alteans hadn’t tested it, we still wouldn’t know about it, or it’s effects.” The commander said.  
Keith chewed his lip before saying, “fine, but what are the effects? And how do we trace who did this?” As leader of the Blade, which has become the universe’s police of sorts, Keith is in charge of investigating this case. It also just so happened that he’d been on Earth drinking the chemicals in the water as well, and had a vested interest.  
“Are we going to die? Please say it’s not poison. Oh, we’re going to die!” Hunk cries.  
“Hunk, not helping. Just calm down, buddy. I’m sure it’s not going to kill us.” Lance reassures.  
“Actually, a percentage of the human population may not survive the changes. It seems the chemical is activating a dormant gene in humans. It will force a change in those who live with a new societal dynamic with some physical and mental changes. Looks like a three tiered system of alpha, beta, and omega.  
Alphas are the more aggressive and dominant second gender, betas will be mild, and omegas will be more submissive and calm. We don’t know that there’s a way to undo this change, not without killing off a percentage of those who survive the initial change.” The commander says. His expression is grim.  
“When is this supposed to happen? How long have you been sitting on this information anyway?” Pidge sounds angry. Knowing her, she could have stopped this change a long time ago had she known about it.  
“The change has been kept confidential until it was understood more. The change can happen at any moment now-“ He gasps as he collapses.  
“Wait, what’s going on? Commander-“Lance follows his lead and hits the ground, unconscious. He’s followed by Hunk, Pidge, and finally, Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith wakes up freezing, pressed against the cold concrete underneath him. He opens his eyes with a rough shiver, seeing bars surrounding him. “He stays still a moment, getting his bearings and assessing his surroundings. Around him are other cages with equally naked people.

“And here is our prize omega! Look how beautiful it is!” A voice says next to his cage. There is a general agreeable murmuring of what sounds like 4 other people. Keith closes his eyes quickly and hopes they assume he’s still unconscious. Maybe they’ll open his cage and he can take them out.

Hands reach into the cage and stroke his hair and body. The discomfort nearly makes Keith react, but he stays still. “Can we open his cage and inspect him closer before the auction?”  _ Yes! _ Keith thinks. This could be his chance to escape.

“No. This one is very dangerous. We had our contact pull him out of a Garrison high priority hospital. No telling what this one’s capable of.” The voices fade as the group moves on to another cage, taking Keith’s chance at escape with them. 

Keith gets up now, hearing other people in cages waking up. He won’t fool them again like that. He also realizes his hair has grown a substantial amount, getting in his way as he tries to get up. It falls like a knotted black curtain to just below his waist.

* * *

Lance wakes up in a white hospital, Shiro sitting by his side. The redness of Shiro’s eyes does not bode well.

“What happened, Shiro?” Lance asks, immediately awake.

“The change we were discussing happened. Lance...Keith didn’t make it.” Shiro chokes off on a sob. Lance feels like he was punched in the chest and all the air leaves his body. Keith can’t be dead, not after all they’d been through.

“No, he can’t be. What happened, where is he Shiro?”

“Most of the omegas didn’t make it Lance. He was an omega. They took his body and cremated him already before we woke up.” The tears don’t stop from Shiro’s eyes. Lance feels his own welling up with tears. 

Rapid footsteps can be heard outside the door, if Lance were capable of listening. His body and mind are both frozen with the thought that Keith is dead, gone from their universe forever. The door slams open and in comes Pidge and Hunk with tears in their eyes as well.

“It can’t be true! There’s no way out of all of us Keith couldn’t survive the change!” Pidge screams. Shiro looks at her with sorrow in his eyes, tears still spilling freely. Lance barely hears the conversation that follows, still in complete shock.

The doctor enters through the open door. “Hello everybody. It seems Mr. McClain has finally woken up. Congratulations, you’re an alpha! Of the surviving Voltron members, three alphas and a beta is quite an accomplishment.” The doctor seems too happy while mentioning a dead member of the team.

“Where is he?” Lance says quietly, not believing Keith is dead.

“We cremated Keith Kogane this morning. Would you all like to see his ashes?”

“No, I want to see Keith! Where are you hiding him?!” Lance screams at the doctor.

The doctor looks nervous and annoyed. “As I just said,we cremated his body this morning. I’m sorry for your loss.”

* * *

The remaining voltron team sit in the common lounge with the MFE’s all of whom are alphas, Lance realizes he can smell the difference between the second genders. 

“So Keith, he didn’t make it?” Griffin asks quietly.

“I think something is off here.” Veronica says. Her eyes are red from crying, as Two of their niece and nephew, Sylvio and Nadia, also died during the change.

* * *

Keith shivers violently again. The cold is really starting to get to him now. It could have been hours and he wouldn’t know from the windowless warehouse-like room he’s trapped in. 

Two more cages are wheeled in, carrying what looks like children and it breaks Keith’s heart. The cages are parked right next to his own and he gets a better look at two familiar, young faces. These are part of Lance’s family. Keith’s eyes widen at the realization.

When the people moving the cages leave, Keith goes to the edge of his cage and quietly calls out, “hey! You guys are part of Lance’s family right?” Both kids’ heads snap up and stare at Keith before recognition sets in.

“Keith? I thought only omegas were taken here?” The younger, the girl says.

“I guess I am an omega. I’ll try to get us all out, don’t worry. And Lance will find us. With Voltron.” 

Keith paces his cell, trying to think of a plan to save not only himself but these kids as well. He can’t leave them here, even just to get help. There might be even more kids here, too.

A door opens in the warehouse somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make an update schedule or just post as I finish chapters? I have 4 chapters in my drafts right now so...

There’s been a lot of passing talk about the omegas undergoing a physical exam, which Keith figures might give him a chance to escape. At least long enough to get a message to Earth.

A man in a white lab coat walks up to his cage. He has graying brown hair and cold gray eyes. He also has keys clipped to his belt, most likely one is for the cages. Keith just needs to secretly get his hands on them and hope no one notices. If he could get the kids out, the three of them could leave this place and get help.

The man, whose nametag states he’s a doctor and his name is Earnest Sullivan, tugs a single key off his ring and sticks it into the lock. Keith knows he has to wait until the doctor is leaving until he goes for the keys. The snick of the lock unlocking echoes in Keith’s cage.

Doctor Sullivan quickly stabs a needle into Keith’s arm, causing his body to go limp and crumple to the floor. He can’t move a muscle, no matter how hard he tries.

The doctor smiles serenely and begins moving Keith’s body from his side to his back. The embarrassment is real, considering Keith is still cold and naked. Doctor Sullivan proceeds to feel along Keith’s arms with a firm grip, occasionally squeezing.

Then he moves onto Keith’s chest. He runs his withered fingers over Keith’s nipples and Keith feels ashamed as they pebble into hard peaks. The doctor smirks before running his hands down to Keith’s abs. The hands stroking his stomach feel like a violation Keith has never felt before. He dreads the next move of those cold, calloused hands.

The hands move to his hips, squeezing before using his grip to turn Keith onto his front. Doctor Sullivan then squeezes Keith’s upper thighs from behind, slowly pushing his hands onto Keith’s ass. The doctor pulls Keith’s cheeks apart and Keith can almost feel his stare on his asshole. Keith feels tears of humiliation and anger start to form in his eyes. 

The tears fall from his eyes as he feels a bare finger prod at his entrance and slip in. There’s pain there, due to the lack of lube or any wetness from Keith. The breath is punched out of him as the doctor finds and prods at his prostate. The humiliation increases as Keith realizes he’s producing slick and becoming wet for this man’s touch.

Almost as soon as he feels the finger, it’s gone again. Keith feels his body losing some of the numb feeling, but doesn’t try to move yet. He knows he needs to time everything just right to get the key. The doctor wipes his hand off on his lab coat before turning to exit the cage. Keith slowly moves and gently removes the key from the doctors belt, leaving the rest to not be noticed before laying back down in the same position as before. The doctor closes the door and the lock automatically engages. Then he leaves out of the same door he came in through with a clipboard, seeming to take notes as he goes. 

Keith waits a few extra moments before getting up and sliding his new key into the lock of his cage. He eases the door open and hurries to Nadia’s cage first, as it’s the closer of the two. Keith tries to fit his key in the lock as Nadia watches him quietly, but it doesn’t fit. Keith realizes that the children’s cages must have different locks than his own. He’ll have to try to send a message to Earth and hope Pidge finds it, then get back in his cage to watch over Lance’s niece and nephew.

Now to find somewhere to send a message from. Keith leaves out the same door the doctor left through, finding a long hallway lined with doors on either side. He places his ear against the first door and listens, hearing voices on the other side. That door is a no go. He repeats this until he finds a door without voices on the other side.

Keith cracks the door open, checking for anyone inside. When he sees no one inside the room, he eases himself in and shuts the door gently. Inside are a few terminal looking things with chairs, and tables lining the walls. Keith approaches one of the terminals and touches it. The terminal lights up and Keith realizes everything is in English. This must be fate, as it’s a communications terminal.

Keith pulls up the options and selects a satellite near where the garrison is stationed in Arizona. After everything is set up, he hits record for a video message. 

“Hi. I’m Keith Kogane. I’m not entirely sure where I am, but this message needs to go straight to Katie Holt. Pidge, I don’t know where I am but I need help. There are so many omegas here in cages. We’re being abused here. I have Lance’s niece and nephew next to my cage. I have to stay here to try and keep them safe. I’m sure you’ll figure out where I sent this from and come get us. Please hurry. Bye Pidge.” Keith takes a deep breath, knowing he needs to get back in his cage and will probably be touched more. 

Keith sneaks back the way he came, unlocks his cage, and steps inside.

“Why are you still here?” Nadia asks.

“I can’t leave you two here. Lance would never forgive me. I sent a message to Earth, so I hope we get help soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!

Lance and Pidge sit at a cafeteria table talking about things like Killbot Phantasm 2 and the weather, just to distract from reality for a moment. Soon, the rest of Voltron and the MFE’s join the pair.

The conversation eventually peters out into a subdued silence. The only interruption is the cafeteria door slamming open and a few people jumping.

“Katie Holt, you’re needed on the communications deck. It’s urgent.”

“What’s so urgent to interrupt my grieving time?” Pidge asks irritably, eyes red.

“We have a message. From Keith Kogane.”

Everyone freezes for a moment before frantically getting up and sprinting to the communications deck.

* * *

Keith watches in horror as doctor Sullivan comes back for the kids. Knowing it will lead to severe punishment, Keith uses his stolen key to open his cage and grab the doctor before he can violate Sylvio. The doctor whips around and sticks Keith with the syringe he was going to use on Lance’s nephew. Keith feels his body going numb and collapsing again.

“I’ll need to test you now. You shouldn’t have been able to move yesterday, not enough to steal my key.”

The doctor presses a button near his hip and three large men come in towards Keith. One lifts his body and tosses him back into his cage roughly. Keith can feel bar shaped bruises forming along his side. Something audibly cracks in his ribs.

“Don’t damage it! Now we have to waste time fixing it instead of sending it to auction!” Doctor Sullivan yells, his face showing anger with furrowed, bushy brows and a hard mouth.

One of the men picks Keith back up, but gently this time. Keith groans as his cracked ribs are moved again. His hair falls under his body in a tangled mess.

“Take it to the med bay.”

* * *

Pidge covers her mouth with her hand as she sees and hears Keith saying goodbye after asking for help in a way he rarely ever has. Lance, instead of being in tears like she might have though, has a determined look on his face. 

“Do you have a plan, Lance?” Pidge asks.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

* * *

Lance is laying on his stomach with a sniper ready to shoot the second Pidge find trouble. If all goes well, Pidge and Shiro won’t even be noticed as she hacks into the door to the large warehouse the message came from. 

“All clear from up here. Move to the door terminal Pidge. Shiro, stay close just in case.” Lance whispers into his headset. 

“Halfway there.” Pidge mumbles.

A few minutes pass in tense silence. The door opens with a soft whoosh that only Pidge and Shiro hear. Lance takes one more sweeping look before moving to join Pidge and Shiro down below.

With slow, silent steps the three make their way into the building. Lance takes point in front and moves with extreme caution. This mission cannot fail, Keith and his family’s lives depend on it. 

After checking every door, they find a warehouse room full of cages containing dirty, naked omegas. Lance feels his and his team’s horror as they take in the hundreds of abused omegas.

“I’m in from the back. Starting to set up the explosives now.” Hunk says.

* * *

Hours later, the omegas are free, but Keith and Lance’s niece and nephew are not among them. Lance feels tears welling up in his eyes as they get the omegas out of the building.

“We need to check the rest of the building. They have to be here.”

After some searching and quietly taking out guards and doctors, they find a room of terminals and no Keith and kids. Pidge leads the way in and boots up one of the terminals.

A few minutes later, Pidge finally speaks. “They have auctions for the omegas to be bought. Keith, Sylvio, and Nadia were sent to auction after Keith was healed from broken ribs. They’re now here.” Her voice breaks on the last word and tears well up in her eyes.

“They’re...not here.” Lance whispers.

“No. They’re not. I’m sorry Lance.”

* * *

Keith wakes up somewhere new. He wiggles a bit to check on his ribs, which luckily feel fine. He opens his eyes more to look at his side and doesn;t even see a single bruise.

Looking around tells Keith he’s in a dark room, still in his cage, and still next to Lance’s family. The kids are either asleep or unconscious, Keith can’t tell. He hopes they’re just sleeping, but he doubts it.

Keith isn’t left to wonder about what’s happening for very long, as he hears a voice announce a two child bundle of omegas. Keith is horrified as he realizes this is an auction and the omegas being sold next are Sylvio and Nadia.

The actual auctioning part doesn’t take long, but it sounds like a lot of money that they’re sold for. Keith can only imagine that he’s next.

“And next, the prize omega! This one is half human, half Galra, and a serious looker. It’s by far the most beautiful omega we have tonight! Deep purple eyes, long black hair, and a slender physique. We’ll bring it out and start the bidding high!” The announcer calls out. Keith’s cage begins to move on it’s own and he knows he’s not supposed to be awake for this.

As Keith enters the stage, he hears a plethora of oohs and aahs. He does his best to glare down the audience.

“The Galra half makes this one more resistant to the drugs we use on humans. I’m sure drugs made for Galra will work plenty. Now let’s start the bidding!”

Soon, Keith finds he sold for even more than Sylvio and Nadia. For the second time Keith feels fear instead of anger.


	5. Chapter 5

“Save this one, Shiro. We can get some more information from him. Pidge, get the info off these computers and try to figure out where that auction is.” Lance says. 

The doctor they saved for interrogation has a name tag stating he’s the head doctor named Sullivan. Lance stalks up to the doctor and grips his hair to move his head up.

“Have you seen an omega with long black hair and purple eyes?” Lance demands harshly. “Or two kids that look a bit like me?”

“The purple eyed omega I remember very well. Most beautiful one we had. Couldn’t help but be...thorough with my exam of that one. You should have seen how his body reacted to me opening him up on my finger, what a good boy!” Lance’s eyes widen as he takes in the meaning of that statement.

“You raped him?”

“I didn’t rape the thing. Just touched him. Can’t have him losing any value at auction, you see.”

“But you still violated him.”

“Omegas are made for that kind of treatment. It keeps them healthy.”

Lance turns to Shiro. “Get him away from me.”

* * *

Lance paces back and forth quickly in the hallway of the Atlas, debating on whether he could get away with killing their captive. The things he admitted to doing to Keith have him all riled up, plus the thought of what he could have done to his niece and nephew.

Shiro stomps in, a deadly look on his face. “We know which auction they were sent to. We’re leaving for it now.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Keith wake up somewhere new yet again. This is beginning to be a horrible pattern for him. He can tell he’s still drugged by the lethargic feeling in his limbs. One thing to notice is that Keith is in a bed instead of the cold floor of the cage.

“You filthy fucking omegas, get back here!” A strange male voice yells. Keith bolts upright as fast as he can manage and runs towards that voice.

He sees Sylvio and Nadia cowering from a large man in a suit. “Leave them alone!” Keith yells. There was no forethought to that, he just reacted. 

“Excuse me? How about you take their punishment as well as your own, then!” The man grabs Keith’s arm and swings his body into a wall. Instead of any type of counter attack, Keith just slumps against the wall after a harsh impact knocks the breath out of him. The man moves forward and grips Keith by the hair, yanking his body to a standing position and punching him in the stomach. Keith just grunts and closes his eye briefly.

“So you can handle a bit of pain the, huh? Means I can really let loose on you. Since you seem so concerned with how I treat the other omegas, how about you take all their punishments from now on?” He throws Keith into a table, which knocks a vase off of it that shatters on the floor.

“And now you’re breaking my things?” The man screams. He walks over and kicks Keith in the stomach, then the chest. Keith hears a crack and suddenly breathing is hard. 

“Please stop, we’ll be good, please!” Nadia yells.

“I’ll stop when I feel like stopping.” He punctuates that with another kick into Keith. Keith coughs up blood, eyes swimming with dizziness.

Realizing his predicament and needing to save himself and the kids Keith meekly says, “Please, sir. I’m sorry for myself and whatever the kids did. I’ll make sure they behave for you.”

This gives the man pause. He smirks a bit. “Now that’s more like it. I'll let you off easy this time, boy. Don't wanna ruin that pretty face of yours. Get up and clean these two up. I'll decide names for you three later." The man says, then leaves the room. Keith struggles to get up, then ushers the kids to where he thinks a bathroom might be.

"Do everything he and I tell you, alright? We just have to wait for a chance to leave. Follow me now." Keith whispers. He can't manage much more than that with his most likely broken ribs.

"Sorry, Keith. I don't even know what we did wrong."

"You're okay. Just don't run from him." 

Keith leads the kids upstairs to where he thought he saw a bathroom. He begins running the shower before saying, “alright, Nadia first, then Sylvio, then me. We all have to stay in here, though. Sylvio and I will keep our backs turned.” Keith knows this will be embarrassing for them and feels bad, but doesn’t want to split up after the beating he took or anger the alpha further.

Thirty minutes later they’re all clean and dressed. Keith isn’t sure where to go or if they’re supposed to wear something specific, so they’re all in the same sweats as before.

Keith decides to risk it and search the alpha out and ask. He silently creeps down the stairs and notices the front door is unguarded. Staying silent, he moves towards the door. If it opens, he’ll get himself and the kids out.

As soon as he opens the door, a shrieking alarm goes off. Shit, Keith thinks, knowing he’ll be punished and feeling his already broken ribs. Thudding footsteps come from the hallway, the gaititself alerting Keith to the alpha’s anger.

Keith stays still, not wanting to make the alpha hurt the kids. He lowers his gaze to the floor and tries to look meek and pitiful. The alpha stomps right up to him and grabs him by the hair. Keith’s ribs scream in pain as his chest is stretched. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m sorry, I was just making sure the door was locked.”

“And why would you need to know that?”

“I’m scared someone will come in and take us.” Keith tries-and fails-to force a tear out.

“I don’t believe you. I think you wanted to leave-”

“No! I swear-”

“Don’t interrupt me!” The alpha emphasizes the yell with a harsh slap to the face.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“I’ll let you off this one time. I’m a kind and generous man, you see. Next time I’ll punish one of those brats. Now, get those brats into the basement. That’s where you’ll stay until I say otherwise. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Keith looks down as soon as the alpha releases his hair.

“Good boy. Now go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)

Lance paces the hallway of the Atlas, outside the meeting room. Shiro and the others are in there discussing the details they gathered from that horrible doctor. He decided he couldn’t hear what happened to Keith and possibly to his niece and nephew again without going into a fit of rage.

“The door opens and a red-rim eyed Pidge comes out. “I can’t listen to that anymore.” Her eyes tear up again.

“I can’t either. I just want to kill that stupid doctor that hurt Keith.”

“It sounds like Keith attacked him before he could touch your family, though.”

“Thank god. We need to rescue them from that auction soon.” Lance’s voice raises by the end of his sentence. 

The door opens and Shiro comes out. “You guys should come back in. We have a location for the auction Keith was sent to. We’re about to start planning now.”

* * *

Keith estimates they’ve been in the basement for about two days, though he can’t tell from the dark, windowless room. Dehydration is becoming a huge problem that drinking from the drippy pipes can’t quite quench. Keith worries for the kids more than himself, though. His Galra genes allow him to stay healthier for a bit longer than them. 

The door opens and bright light momentarily blinds Keith’s dark adjusted eyes. He smells the alpha before he sees him. “Get up. It’s feeding time.”

Keith gathers the wobbly kneed kids to his side and helps them up the stairs, avoiding eye contact with the alpha that still hasn’t told him his name. Keith feels the hunger pangs in his stomach at the thought of finally eating food.

"I hope this time has let you three think on your actions. If you're good, you'll get food and water every day. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They mumble.

The three follow the alpha through the halls and to a large kitchen. The sheer wealth this man must have to buy three omegas and live in such a beautiful house disgusts Keith. Plates are set out in front of each of them containing some fruit, rice, and some type of meat. The kids go to start devouring the food before Keith stops them.

"May we eat, sir?"

"Good boy. Yes. Eat. Then I want you to clean the house. No sleep until the whole house is polished. You'll also be referred to by numbers, the oldest is one, youngest is three. You will respond to those numbers if I call you. One, I want you upstairs after you eat."

"Yes sir." Keith feels dread build in his stomach as to what the alpha could possibly want him upstairs for.

The kids start to eat the food as fast as they can shovel it into their mouths. "Enough. eat slower, you'll throw it all back up if you eat too fast." Keith snaps. He didn't mean to snap at the kids, they're just hungry, but he doesn't want any of them to be punished.

As Keith eats, he can tell the food is drugged. It's too late by the time he notices to prevent the effects from kicking in, though. His limbs lose strength and he feels sluggish. There's no way he can defend himself or the kids like this.

When they all finish they're food, Keith sends the kids to the cleaning closet and he himself heads up the stairs slowly. He feels dizzy all of a sudden. As he gets to the top of the stairs, the alpha exits a room and motions for him to follow. He does, finding himself in the alphas bedroom. The alpha's scent is bitter and almost makes Keith gag.

"Get on the bed, ass up. Undressed." The alpha demands.

Keith feels shame and humiliation heat his cheeks as he slowly begins to undress, having an idea of where this is going. He gets on the bed and props his ass up, trying to disassociate from the experience he's about to have.

* * *

Lance paces the halls of the building that the Garrison and Blade just arrested people from. All Pidge has found are the names and addresses of alphas who have bought 'stock', and which omegas were bought. None of the info tells them where each omega was sent that Pidge has found yet. That data is being unencrypted. Lance moves to help the Blade members in arresting all the people in the auction house and freeing the poor drugged omegas. Keith, Sylvio, and Nadia were on the sold list and aren't there, much to Lance's frustration.

"Lance, go help Hunk with unchaining the omegas and opening cages, please." Shiro says, His voice is quiet and Lance knows he's just as worried about Keith as Lance is. Lance goes into the back and finds Hunk right away, being one of the largest people helping omegas.

"Hey, Hunk. What can I help with?"

"Can you try to use your scent to calm down some of the omegas?"

"I'm not sure I can calm myself enough for that. I can go get blankets from the Atlas though." Lance is keyed up with anger and frustration at not finding his family and Keith, who by now is just counted as part of Lance's family.

"Sure, we could use some blankets, bring as many as you can, there are a lot of omegas here."

* * *

After loading the omegas into the Atlas to transport back to Earth, Lance and the rest of the team sit with Pidge in the common room, waiting for her to find out where Keith, Sylvio, and Nadia went. The blades are sending small teams to each of the addresses listed already and taking the omegas back.

"I found them!" Pidge yells in excitement.

"Where are they?" Lance sits up from his slouched position on the couch, immediately going into leader mode as Keith isn't there to lead them.

"This big alpha Collin Duplache has all three of them. They were the most expensive omegas there, so he bought all three. He has a history of violence and domestic abuse, as well as rape charges that were dropped years ago. We need to go now." Pidge sounds worried, which does not bode well for Lance's stress levels.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith sobs in the bed when the alpha leaves. He'd tried to push the alpha away, but the drugs in his system prevented it from happening. He's never felt so powerless and violated as he did right now, and to top it off his ribs were screaming in agony, as was his lower back. Every time he sobs, the pain spikes and makes him sob harder.

There's a cry as the door opens and Sylvio is brought in. Nadia is dragged behind and both are crying hard. Keith knows the alpha plans on using them the same way he used Keith and knows he has to fight him off.

"Please leave them alone. Take me again, they're too young!" Keith tries.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do with my property!" The alpha bellows.

Keith launches himself up and at the alpha, knocking his hands away from the kids' arms. The alpha goes red with rage and backhands Keith, knocking him to the floor and aggravating his already screaming ribs. Keith jumps back up anyway, tackling the alpha to the floor. He punches the alpha in the face, but is barely able to put force behind the blow. The alpha grabs him by the hair and yanks him to the floor before rolling on top of him and punching him in the stomach hard enough to make all the air evacuate his body.

Keith coughs up blood on the floor next to him. His ribs must have punctured a lung finally. Keith's eyes go unfocused and he feels the world spinning around him, but he knows he needs to save the kids. He grabs the alpha's ankle and pulls as hard as he can manage, making the alpha fall on his face.

"You little bitch!" The alpha growls. "If you want it that bad, then fine! I'll give it to you again you desperate slut!"

The alpha climbs back on top of Keith and he braces himself for the push of his cock into Keith's unwilling body again when a large bang is heard from downstairs. The alpha seems to not notice and he lines himself up, ignoring the crying children right beside them.

The door slams open and the alpha finally looks up from the crying Keith. Lance meets Keith's red-rimmed eyes and both feel a jolt of recognition. Keith knows his mate is here to save him and the kids.

"Lance!" Sylvio yells, running to him and pulling Nadia with him. Lance pushes both kids behind him so he can deal with the alpha violating Keith. The alpha pulls away and Keith curls up on his side, still crying.

"You're under arrest for illegally participating in species trafficking. Get on the ground with your hands behind your back." Lance growls. The sound of it gives Keith comfort.

"I've done nothing wrong, these omegas belong to me. They're just things, not applicable to that law." The alpha says, lifting his chin to seem distinguished despite his lack of clothes.

"Omegas are people and are included in the law. I can and will take you by force." Lance smiles darkly at the thought of getting to forcibly take down this alpha who hurt his family and mate.

The alpha gets up and swings at Lance, who dodges easily and grabs his fist, pulling his body to the ground. Lance puts a foot on the alpha's throat, saying, "please, fight more. I'd love to hurt you."

"I paid for them fair and square, you can't take my prizes from me!" The alpha snarls before Lance pushes his foot down far enough to choke the alpha. Lance then reaches down, flips the alpha onto his stomach, and uses the Blade issued handcuffs to immobilize him.

Lance slowly moves over to Keith and crouches down, setting a hand on his shoulder. Keith flinches before looking and seeing it's just Lance and relaxing. "Hey. You're okay now. Let's get you dressed and away from here. Shiro and Krolia are waiting by the front door with a blanket for you, okay?" Lance says gently. He helps Keith sit up and notices the blood on his chin. "Are you injured?"

"My ribs..."Keith wheezes out. His voice has a horrible whistle to it.

"Shit, okay. Let's get you a stretcher then." Lance moves out to the doorway and calls down to Shiro and Krolia, "I need a stretcher up here! His ribs are broken and probably puncturing a lung!"

* * *

Keith wakes up in a new place for the third time and is very tired of it all. He looks around to see hospital white walls and machines that beep surrounding him. Keith takes a breath and realizes his ribs are no longer screaming in pain, just a bit sore.

"Hey, you. Feeling better?" Lance says as he brushes Keith's long hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah. Thank you. For coming to get us. I was drugged for most of it, or I'd have gotten your family out of there." Keith feels guilty for not saving the kids on his own.

"Hey now, none of that. They told me you saved them from being beaten and from being violated. All while drugged. That's huge, you did so good. I'm glad we saved you before he could go all the way, though."

"About that...that was the second time he tried. There was no one there to save me the first time." Keith's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry we didn't get there earlier. We tried to find you in the warehouse, then at the auction but you guys weren't there. I'm so sorry." Lance looks down, guilt lacing his tone.

"It doesn't matter. Your family is okay and that's enough." Keith mumbles.

"No, you matter, too. Hey, Shiro and your mom are going to be here soon to check in on you. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine."

The door opens and Shiro and Krolia walk in.

"Hey, son. How are you doing?" Krolia asks, sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand through Keith's hair. She looks concerned for him and upset at what he had to go through.

"I'm okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut :)

It's been a few weeks for Keith of being treated like glass, and it's getting on his nerves. If he tries to go to the training deck he's stopped and told he should rest. If he tries to get up to do anything he's told he should rest. The sitting and waiting for anything to happen is killing him.

Keith searches Lance out, knowing he's his mate. He finds him in the kitchen with Hunk, making Keith's favorite foods again probably. They've been so kind and gentle with him, but Keith just wants things to go back to normal so he can pretend the whole thing never happened.

"Hey, Lance. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure buddy. Anything you want." Keith hates this. He just wants Lance to treat him as his equal again. He also decided he wants to sleep with Lance, someone he trusts to make it good for him, to erase the memories of the alpha touching him and inside of him.

When they get near Keith's room, Keith grabs Lance's arm and drags him inside. Keith smashes his mouth against Lance's, pushing him against the door to his room. Keith presses his body flush to Lance's, feeling a stirring in his pants. Keith feels a gush of wetness between his cheeks and blushes darkly realizing his body is preparing itself for Lance.

Lance pushes Keith away gently, saying, "What are you doing?"

"Please, Lance. Let me forget what happened." Keith begs.

"Keith...I don't think this is a good idea."

"I need you, Lance."

"Alright..."

Keith pushes his body back against Lance and grinds his erection to Lance's. Lance gasps at the sensation, putting his hands on Keith's hips to pull him in harder.

"Bed. Now." Lance demands, turning Keith on more with his deep, raspy voice in his ear. Lance bites Keith's neck gently, sucking on the spot then licking to soothe it. Keith moans at the feeling, wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders. "No, get on the bed."

Keith unlatches himself from Lance and sways his hips as he moves to his bed. Turning his head, he sees Lance's eyes glued to his ass and smiles smugly. Knowing he has Lance's undivided attention, he does a cat-like stretch to lower just his upper body onto the mattress. He turns his head again to see Lust written all over Lance's face.

"Well? Are you going to take me or what?" Keith teases.

Lance seems to snap out of it and almost lunges up behind Keith, grinding his cock into Keith's ass, seeing the wetness there through Keith's pants. Lance reverently runs his hands up Keith's sides, dragging Keith's shirt with them. He kisses along Keith's spine as he moves, sucking occasionally.

"Hurry, Lance. I need you." Keith begs.

"Let me take my time with you, you deserve it to be good this time." Lance whispers into Keith's ear before biting the lobe gently. Keith moans and wiggles his ass a bit at the sensation.

"Okay."

Lance tugs on Keith's pants and underwear, dragging them slowly down and revealing a creamy white ass. He palms it and squeezes once Keith's pants are off, feeling how firm it is from all the years of training. "I can't believe I've never noticed how cute your butt is."

"I am not cute."

"Yeah, you really are." Lance emphasizes his point by running his had through Keith's surprisingly silky hair. "Have you been using that conditioner I got you for Christmas?"

Keith blushes at being called out. "Yeah...you got it for me so of course I use it..." he mumbles.

"Aww, you really don't hate me!"

"I never hated you, Lance. The rivalry thing was all your idea."

"Hm. I never knew you didn't hate me." Lance kisses Keith's ear again. "If I'd known, I probably would have been a lot nicer to you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, we're not here for you to apologize. We're here for you to sleep with me."

Keith turns over to his back and spreads his legs for Lance to fit himself between. The rasp of Lance's jeans against Keith's bare legs and ass makes him shiver. "Please."

Lance pulls his clothes off then returns to Keith, sliding one finger inside him to the last knuckle. Keith moans loudly, arching his back at the feeling of finally having something he wants inside him. Lance pulls his finger out before adding a second and pushing both in. He crooks his fingers just right, eliciting a loud "Ah!" from Keith. "Fucking sharpshooter." Lance grins and keeps hitting that spot inside him, adding a third finger after another minute.

"I'm ready, please, just give it to me." Keith sobs, already wrecked from just Lance's fingers brutally nailing his prostate. Lance stares down at Keith for a moment, just looking at his needy face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give you what you need." Lance gently lines himself up with Keith's opening before pushing in an inch at a time, giving Keith time to adjust.

"Ah-Fu-Lance! Oh god you're huge, how're you going to fit?" Keith moans.

"Like this, kitten." Lance says before thrusting all the way in and groaning. Keith yells out another "Ah!" before squirming on Lance's dick.

"Move."

"Bossy." Lance smirks before shallowly thrusting into Keith, using just the tip. He groans again at how tight Keith feels around him.

"Lance! I swear to god-You know what?" Keith flips Lance over so he's sitting on top of him before thrusting Lance's cock into himself. Keith bounces on Lance's lap hard, using his full weight to bring himself down.

Lance yells out Keith's name, moaning just as loud as Keith is. "Brat. Can't help but take control, can you? Fuck you ride me so good."

"Can't keep your mouth shut even now, huh?" Keith moans and bounces faster. He screams out Lance's name when Lance grabs his hips and tilts his body to hit his spot just right with every bounce. "Lance, fuck Lance yes right there oh god yes!" Keith screams, feeling a heat pooling in his gut. "Cum with me, Lance, cum in me!"

Lance moans louder at that, pistoning his hips up into Keith's bounces, feeling himself getting close at the sounds Keith's making while riding him.

Seconds later, Keith's whole body contracts around Lance, screaming out Lance's name again. The tightening of Keith's body pulls Lance over the edge and he cums inside of Keith, moaning louder than ever. Keith's body goes limp on top of Lance, humming in satisfaction. Lance takes a moment to enjoy his post-sex glow before thinking 'what did I just do?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feed on comments :)

Keith snuggles up to Lance, but Lance doesn't move to hold him back. Keith looks up at Lance and sees an expression he wasn't anticipating for after sex: regret.

"Do you...Is everything alright?" Keith asks, feeling oddly vulnerable all of a sudden.

"This shouldn't have happened."

"What? What do you mean, I'm fine with it." Keith says, thinking Lance assumed he took advantage of him.

"I'm sure you are fine with it. Keith...we can't be mates. I still love Allura, and I just betrayed her." Lance's eyes fill with tears that don't fall.

"Lance...she's gone. You didn't betray her, and we're meant to be together." Keith sounds a bit desperate, his vulnerable feeling apparently for good reason.

"Yeah, she's gone. But I love her. I don't love you. I need to go."

"You...have to go?"

Lance just gets up and pushes Keith away before getting his clothes off of the floor and starting to get dressed.

"Wait...you can't just go. We just had sex, Lance we're mates!"

Lance doesn't say anything as he goes to leave out the door. "Lance! We had a bonding moment!"

"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen." And then Lance is out the door. Keith sits in his bed, naked and confused, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

* * *

Lance acts as if nothing happened between them, so Keith avoids him whenever possible. The trauma of being bought and sold and abused mixed with the pain of rejection every time he sees Lance is too much.

Their next real contact is two weeks later in a hallway. Lance seems agitated until he sees Keith, then heads right towards him. Keith can't avoid him now. Lance keeps walking until he's right up in Keith's space. "I need you, Keith. Please?" Keith's eyes widen, thinking he's getting exactly what he's been hoping for.

"Okay." He squeaks out, then tries again more confidently. Lance places a hand on his hip and pulls Keith closer, pressing their bodies together.

"Not here. Your room." Lance growls into Keith's mouth after pressing a demanding kiss there.

Keith quickly drags Lance to his room and shuts and locks his door. Lance presses Keith against the door, just like last time, before grabbing his thighs and lifting him up to wrap his legs around his waist. Lance pulls Keith away from the door and set him on the bed, grinding his hips down into Keith's. Keith moans at the delicious friction he gets, arching his back for more. Lance responds with an answering groan and pulls at Keith's shirt, taking it off slowly and kissing each inch of skin revealed. Keith squeaks when Lance sucks a small pink nipple into his mouth and gently bites down. The squeak turns into a loud moan when he licks to soothe it.

Keith subtly wiggles out of his jeans and underwear while Lance is busy sucking on his nipples, then opens his legs wide to accommodate Lance's body between them. Lance notices his lack of clothes and smirks.

"Eager, are we?"

"Yes. Want you." Keith squirms after his confession leaves him feeling vulnerable, but he trusts Lance.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry." Lance says before licking Keith's cock from base to tip. Keith's shocked moan reverberates in his room loudly.

Lance takes Keith fully into his mouth and deep throats him like a champ, relishing in Keith's near scream at the pleasure. Lance circles his rim with a single finger before pushing into the wetness there. He pulls the finger out and thrusts it back in at the perfect angle to brush over Keith's prostate and the dual sensations of mouth and finger make him sob between moans.

"I need you now, Keith. Can I have you?"

"Yes, always. You can always have me." Keith smiles, giving himself to Lance fully and feeling the rightness of it.

Lance lines up and gently slides in to the root. Both boys moan loudly. Lance begins to thrust in and out faster, making Keith moan higher pitched, louder. Each thrust punches little _ah's_ from Keith and grunts from Lance.

"Can I knot you?" Lance asks, entirely in the moment.

"Please!" Keith moans and feels a bulge at the base of Lance's cock start to inflate and tugs at his rim. Every thrust in has a delicious pressure against his prostate from the partially inflated knot.

Soon, Lance can't pull out without hurting Keith, so he thrusts shallowly, tugging his knot against his rim without pulling out. Keith cries out, calling, "I'm-I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum don't stop please don't stop!" Keith feels his release hit him like a huge wave of heat and pleasure, turning his back into a deep arch and has his body squeezing around Lance's knot.

"Yeah, squeeze me like that baby. Ooh~" Lance moans, thrusting a few more times until he pushes in and stays there, pumping Keith full of his cum. Keith moans and feels a second orgasm overtake his last waves of his first at the feeling of heat inside him and a knot pulsing against his sweet spot.

Keith sighs in bliss and cuddles up to Lance, seeing how they can't separate any time soon. Both end up falling asleep in the sticky mess.

* * *

When Keith wakes up, it's alone to a gross mess in his cold bed and a note left on his bedside table.

_Keith,_

_Thanks for the help last night. I don't want to lead you on, I still don't love you, but hopefully we can keep doing this._

_-Lance_

Keith feels his heart squeeze in pain at the words. He'd given Lance everything and he's still being rejected by him again. If he'd known Lance didn't feel the same he might not have slept with him again. He definitely wouldn't have given so much of himself.

Keith curls up on his side, still able to smell Lance on his sheets that he now has to wash on his own. He feels tears pool in his eyes and decides he's allowed a moment of weakness to let them out. He sobs, whole body shaking with the tears he lets out.

After a bit, he gets up, showers, and strips his bed of the dirty sheets to wash them. Keith sighs, realizing he can barely smell Lance in his room now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter than normal, I'll be posting a longer chapter soonish. As always, comments are appreciated :)

Despite Keith's best efforts, he falls into bed with Lance every time he asks. The sex is great, as always, but it's the after that has Keith's confidence plummeting. Every time Lance makes sure Keith doesn't get the wrong idea and think he may be loved. 

Keith walks down the hall, doing his best to avoid anywhere he thinks Lance might be. The sight of him is just too painful. As Keith passes another meeting room, he hears people talking and mentioning his name. Keith presses himself against the wall before the doorway and listens to the conversation.

"He's just so different since coming back from that alpha's house. I'm just saying maybe it'd be better if he wasn't here, that's all." Pidge says.

"He's still the leader of Voltron, though,"Shiro responds.

"Voltron isn't needed anymore, we don't even have the lions now. We don't need him here."

Keith can't listen to anymore of this. He runs away, back to his room ignoring that he's hungry and sobs in bed. Pidge and Shiro's conversation is the final straw.

Keith grabs his blade and presses it against his wrist, tears pouring out of his eyes and wetting his face.

* * *

"I think it'd be healthier for him if he went to a counseling facility." Pidge finishes.

"Maybe you're right. I'll talk to him about getting counseling before coming back to lead again. We do need him, though. To help keep us all together. We wouldn't be the same without him."

"Of course not. We need him, just not for Voltron now. We don't need any of us for Voltron now."

* * *

Keith pauses with the blade against his wrist. He gently pulls the blade away. He's worked too hard to survive his life to end it now because of a boy and people who don't want him anymore. The tears still come freely, but Keith has a determined set to his mouth now. He's always welcome back at the Blade, from which he was taking a break to be with the team. 

Keith gets up from his bed and wipes the tears from his face, decided now. He gathers all his important belongings into a small bag and slides into his Blade suit that was hanging in his closet. The walk to the hanger for his ship is quick and undisturbed.

* * *

"Sir, there's a ship taking off from Hangar 2." One of the people from the control deck tells Shiro, who just arrived back to pilot the Atlas again.

"Who's ship?"

"One of the Blade ships, we believe it's Kogane's, sir."

"Hail that ship, now!"

After a tense minute of waiting for the communication call to be answered, Keith's face appears on the big screen. "What."

"Where are you going, Keith?" Shiro sounds worried.

"Back to the Blade, where I belong. I know I'm not needed here." Keith says bitterly.

"What do you mean, we don't need you?"

"I heard you and Pidge talking. I get it. I'm a useless omega, you don't need me anymore. So I'm going somewhere I am needed." The comm shuts off abruptly after that. Shiro is left to think on what Keith said and worry over his mental state.

* * *

Keith chokes back a sob as he hails the Blade command ship his mom is leading. When she answers, she immediately notices something is wrong with her son. 

"What's wrong, son? Is it about your previous capture?"

"No...Well, kind of. They don't need me on the Atlas anymore, so I'm coming back to the Blade."

"And what about your mate?"

"He doesn't want me. Not like that at least." Keith mutters the last part, bitter about the whole situation. He feels like the family he built is falling apart but they're not. They just don't want him anymore. Just like everyone else in his life. 

"What do you mean he doesn't want you? The way your new genes work should make you irresistible to him." She sounds extremely confused.

"Oh, I'm irresistible,all right. He's still in love with Allura, though. He makes sure to let me know he doesn't love me every chance he gets." Keith gets angry when he feels his eyes watering yet again.

"Do I need to teach him a lesson in not toying with your emotions?" The threat is given darkly, a mother protecting her young. 

"No, mom. He's not hurting me on purpose. He's just an idiot."

* * *

When Keith lands his ship on the Blade command ship he's greeted immediately by his mother and Kolivan pulling him in tight for hugs. The two of them together were weird at first to him, but now it's just second nature to accept Kolivan into his family. 

"We're working on finding out which race poisoned the Earth water and stole the omegas from the planet. You'll head up the ground team, guarding the hackers working to get that information. Understood?" Kolivan says after a long hug. 

"Yes, I understand. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow at waking time. Come with me for more details, kit."

* * *

Keith lays down in his appointed bunk on the Blade ship, wishing his family still wanted him, then scolding himself for wanting that. He's never been so emotionally put out about being abandoned by a family before, he doesn't know why it's affecting him so much now. Except that he does know. He got so much closer and trusted this family so much more than he ever has before. He knows he loves them still.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance walks into the Voltron common room where an urgent meeting was supposedly going to take place. Lance flops down, assuming everyone is just waiting on Keith now.

"Keith's been pretty different lately. He's never the last one to meetings."

"Lance...that's what this meeting is about. Something is wrong with Keith. He left for the Blades this morning." Shiro says. Hunk's jaw drops and Lance stares blankly at where Shiro is standing. Pidge's eyes widen.

"What do you mean, he left?" Pidge demands. 

"I saw him this morning! There's no way he left, he'd have said something to us, right?" Lance asks, blushing slightly, remembering why he saw Keith that morning.

"We caught him flying away in his Blade ship. When we hailed him, he said we didn't need him anymore-" Shiro's eyes widen and he looks at an equally surprised Pidge.

"He heard the wrong part of our conversation, didn't he?"

"He had to have. But he's been so low on confidence recently, something else must have been going on. Maybe he's not handling what happened to him well?" Shiro asks.

"He doesn't handle anything, ever. That's kind of his whole thing." Lance says angrily. 

"He's never really had a chance to learn how to handle things. Give him a break Lance." Shiro snaps.

"Sorry. I thought things were good, but I guess not." Lance sighs. "So what do we do about it? He already left."

"Well, I think he thinks we don't need him or want him here, and that's why he left. We need to show him that we love him, then maybe we can get him some help." Shiro says.

Lance looks down as he notices Pidge and Hunk nodding. Regret flows through him, realizing this is at least partially his fault. 

* * *

Keith strikes down another training droid in the Blade base. The clatter of metal against the metal floor is inconsequential to him as another droid lines up to take him down.

"Training sequence off." Krolia's voice is heard over the sounds of blade against blade.

"Why'd you turn it off? I was about to beat my previous scores."

"You've been doing nothing but training all night. You need rest for tomorrows mission."

"I'll be fine-"

"No. You know as well as I do this mission is important. You need to rest. Now." Krolia's voice hold no room for arguing, though Keith does consider it.

"Fine. I'll go to bed." Keith plans on doing no such things, but his mother doesn't need to know he'll be pouring over the mission details until it's time to launch.

* * *

Later that morning he sits in bed looking over the same page of notes and not retaining any of it. He can feel his body craving sleep, but refuses to give in. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees the face of that alpha above him, twisted in pleasure and he violates Keith's body. Keith can't sleep, refuses to until his body gives out on him and forces him to lay unconscious. 

Keith checks his clock and sees it's a respectable time before the mission to get up and get breakfast. He drags his body off his bed and sets his datapad down on his nightstand. 

In the kitchen area is the cook and a few other Blade members getting early starts for the mission. A few give him sleepy nods before going back to their own food.

Keith is already dressed in his Blade suit, ready to go. His blade is strapped to his back. 

Krolia and Kolivan pull Keith aside just before the launch time for the mission. "Be careful out there, kit. I can see you're not at your best today. If things go wrong, put yourself and your team before the mission. I know I haven't had that mentality much in the past, but your lives are more important than just a simple information recon mission, understood?" Kolivan says.

"Yeah, I'll get everyone out if things go bad."

"Good. I can't lose you again, Keith." Krolia says before pulling Keith into a bear hug. She gives him just a little extra squeeze before letting him go. 

"I'll be fine, mom. Don't worry."

* * *

Keith's team lands on a planet on the outskirts of the Coalition, hardly used for anything. He's been told there should be a research lab there according to some of Pidge's hacking. They just don;t know what's being researched. The mission is to go in with the hackers on the team, get to an inner terminal, and find out what the research lab is for and hopefully who is responsible for the chemicals in the Earth water.

Keith sneaks forward toward a door slowly, motioning for his team to stay back so he can scout ahead a bit. When he decides it's safe to move them up, the waves his hand in the air and listens as his team and the hackers move up behind him.

"Alright. Step one is to get into the building. We may need to hack our way in. Can you guys handle that?"

"Yes, sir."

Keith moves forward again to see if there are guards. The guards are standing next to the door. There's a keypad for the door and the light is red, meaning it's probably locked. Luckily that seems to be a universal thing.

Keith takes his blade out, ready to take the guards out. He sprints forward before they can react and slashes his way through them, leaving them on the ground in full armor and helmets. The clank of the armor is minimal. 

"All clear," the rest of the group moves forward and the hackers get setup to get through the door. After a few minutes, the door whooshes open and Keith stealthily walks in, blade drawn. There doesn't seem to be anyone guarding on the inside, much to Keith's relief. He feels winded from just the small amount of fighting he's already done, probably from his lack of sleep. 

Keith and the group move slowly down the hall, scanning every room for life. The empty ones they check inside of, hoping to find some type of computer terminal. Everything they find is shades of grayish white metal and light blue lights, reminiscent of the castle ship to Keith. The resemblance is actually a bit jarring.

Keith pushes the thoughts into the back of his head, as they bring up a lot of unwanted memories. As they check each room, it becomes more and more clear they'll have to go to some type of command center to find a terminal to hack into. They still check every available room, not wanting to miss anything. Luckily, the place seems very unguarded.

Once the group gets to what looks like the command center, Keith holds up a fist to signal everyone to wait. The sensors pick up signs of life inside from five people. There's no telling whether those people have any type of combat training or if they're just scientists, but Keith knows he needs to enter anyway. "Anthrak and Kovon, come with me. We need to take out the five before we can let the hackers in."

Keith and the two others open the door with blade drawn, ready to fight. Inside are five Alteans, looking shocked at the agressive visitors.

"Resistance fighters, here??" One of them exclaims. Keith is very confused, as the Alteans should be back on Altea, not in the research facility on this planet. 

"What are Alteans doing here?" Keith asks.

"What are filthy Galra doing here? Guards!"

Keith and the others prepare to fight, still very confused. "We're on your side! We're part of the Blade!" Keith calls out as the room fills with Altean guards. 

"No Galra are on our side, scum!"

Keith gets ready to fight, worried about their odds against so many guards. There are at least thirty in the room, more waiting outside the door. 

Keith slashes at the two closest to him, dodging a stabbing attack from another. A blaster shot hits him in his left shoulder, making him grunt in pain. The other two Blade members aren't doing well either, being subdued just as quickly. Keith goes down in a tack by another guard and tries to flip positions, but two more grab his arms. They hit him across the temple and everything fades to black.

* * *

Lance sits in full Garrison issues body armor next to Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. They were informed that Keith's Blade mission may have been compromised, as they didn't return on time and haven't answered any communications. Lance is feeling curious as to who could have bested Keith, of all people. He was so sure no one could best him in a fight. It must have been against huge odds. 

"He's seriously going to owe us if he's fine and just not answering. We're supposed to be retired from active duty." Pidge grumbles. 

"But what if he's seriously hurt, and that's why he's not answering his comms?" Hunk worries. 

"Then we go get him and bring that team home. I'm sure he's fine. Pidge can hopefully get that information while we're there, too. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Keith and his team's safety comes first. Don't underestimate our opponents, especially if they took out Keith." Shiro says, looking at each paladin sternly with an undercurrent of worry.


	12. Chapter 12

Keith is getting really tired of waking up in new places with throbbing headaches. He tries to get up, but is tied down to a table. Above him are bright lights and masked Alteans. 

"It's waking up. Should we put it back to sleep?"

"No. Let it stay awake for this." The Altean who said that then proceeds to take a scalpel to Keith's exposed stomach. Keith screams as it punctures his flesh deeply. 

The scalpel moves across his stomach, opening him up for everyone in the room to see. His screaming doesn't stop, even at the annoyed looks he gets from some of the Alteans. 

"It seems its biology completely changed from that of a normal human. Its reproductive organs are that of both a human male and a human female. The change was completely successful, for omegas at least. We need to test an alpha now." The Altean with the scalpel says. 

Keith just tries to breathe through the pain. He can almost feel the cool air on his exposed organs, a feeling he never really wanted. He takes a deep breath, feels something move that shouldn't, and promptly passes back out.

* * *

Lance takes point on the rescue mission. With him are Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Kolivan, and Krolia. The latter two insisted upon going on the mission 'to rescue their kit' as they put it. 

"Krolia, Kolivan, come with me up front. Pidge, get ready to hack. Shiro and Hunk stay with Pidge." Lance says into his mic. 

"On it." Pidge says, hacking into the door in front of them. 

Once the door is hacked open, they once again start looking for Keith.

* * *

Keith's eyes crack open and he immediately looks down, checking his stomach for damage. His eyes widen a bit to see everything sewn up and mostly healed. A blueish goo sits over top the sutures. 

Keith also notices he's no longer restrained, but laying in a probably locked room made of light gray metal and light blue lights. He starts getting up, feeling an intense ache in his stomach. Looking around more, he sees nothing else in the room to aide in his escape. 

The door opens and Altean guards walk in. This one looks meaner than the previous ones. He moves forward and grabs Keith by the hair. Keith notices that the door is still open. Keith takes a deep breath before wrapping his hands around the Altean's arm and kicking both his legs into his stomach. The Altean falls to the ground with a grunt before Keith launches himself on top of him and starts beating him in the face until he finally goes limp. Keith gets up and stagger runs out the door. As he looks down to check his stomach, he notices rivulets of blood cascading down as his stitches tore open. 

Keith sneaks through the door quickly and moves down a brightly lit hallway. He's determined to save himself and his team this time. He promised his mom and Kolivan.

Moving down the hall, he checks into the small windows on each door, looking for Anthrak,Kovon, and the hackers. He has no idea where they are, or even if they were taken to begin with, but he won't leave them behind.

After a few checks, he finds a room containing all of them. Apparently, he was deemed more important than the others as he had his own chamber. He checks around the control panel, looking for some way to open it when he hears footsteps nearby. Keith looks around frantically for somewhere to hide, but doesn't find anything. The steps approach and come around the corner and Keith snaps his head up, ready to fight. 

Lance is first around the corner. Keith sees him and his body relaxes. "Lance..."

"Keith! You're okay!"

"I wouldn't go that far. Help me get my team out?"

"I can help with that!" Pidge calls out. She rounds the corner behind Lance followed by Krolia, Kolivan, Shiro, and Hunk. 

Lance finally notices the bleeding sutures across Keith's stomach. "Keith...you're bleeding pretty bad. What happened?" 

"I'll tell you about it after we get out of here."

* * *

Lance helps Keith walk with his arm around his waist. Lance sets him down gently on the infirmary table of the Atlas, trying not to jostle the wounds clearly visible. "Tell us what happened."

"We were trying to find a terminal to hack into. We ended up surrounded by Altean guards. There were too many, I was sleep deprived as well. When I woke up, I was strapped to a table. They cut my stomach open in a biopsy while I was awake. They said something about a successful change. I don't know, I guess they were checking if the chemicals worked. I think it might be the Alteans that poisoned the water?"

"There's no way it was the Alteans the whole time!" Pidge says.

"I don't know, it's seeming very likely right now. But why?" Lance asks.

"More importantly, who cut open my kit?" Demands Krolia from behind Lance.

"Mom, I'm going to be okay."

"You were tortured. I think you should stay on Earth, with the rest of the paladins. You were safer, you slept more, and you were at less risk of being captured. Don't you know that omegas are seen as a rare commodity in the universe? Everyone would like to have you."

"I don't want to just sit on Earth and be safe. I want my life to still have meaning. I just have to train more and get some sleep."

"It won't be with the Blade. I discharge you form service, Keith."

"You can't do that! Mom!" Keith yells, wincing as his stitches pull again.

"My word on this is final. Understand?"

"This isn't fair." Keith pouts.

"For now, let's get you healed up. Other than the stomach, are you doing okay?" Shiro asks.

"I-I don't know. It's been one thing after another since this whole thing started." Keith says quietly. He glances at Lance, then looks away quickly when he realizes Lance is looking at him. 

"Why did you look at me for that?" Lance asks irritably.

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Obviously it's not fine! Just tell me the truth for once!" Lance yells. 

"I love you and you don't want anything but sex from me! All right? There's the truth!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did a fluff! You're welcome for the reprieve. Next I guess we have to go through some recovery time for Keith :)

The silence is deafening as everyone takes in what Keith just said. Krolia looks furious while Lance just looks confused.

"But...aren't you guys mates?" Pidge asks.

"Yes," Keith says at the same time Lance says, "No." Keith's eyes water a bit and he looks down at his hand on his lap with his jaw clenched. He will not cry in front of everyone.

"How dare you hurt my kit like this!" Krolia lunges at Lance, but is stopped by Keith, who tears his stitches further to grab her arm. "Keith, let me go. You're hurting yourself further."

"No! He didn't mean to hurt me! He's done everything he could to make sure he didn't lead me on, it's my fault for not stopping him." Keith yells.

"You-you love me?" Lance asks quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, there's just a lot to love about you." Keith mutters.

"I have to go." Lance almost runs out of the room with a weird look on his face. Keith's face falls, disappointed even though he wasn't even expecting a good reaction.

"Keith-" Shiro starts.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just patch me up please." Keith interrupts. 

* * *

Lance paces inside his room, thoughts going a mile a minute. _How could he be in love with me?_ Lance thinks desperate. He resists the warm feeling in his chest at the thought, remembering his love for Allura. 

He punches his wall, conflicted about his feelings. How can he like more than one person like this? He can't let himself fall for Keith. 

There's a knock at the door before Pidge walks in. "Why knock if you're just going to come in anyway?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even know how badly you hurt him? I'd bet my whole lab tha thtis is why he's been losing confidence recently!" Pidge yells.

"That's not my fault! He could have ended things at any point!" Lance growls back.

"No, I don't think he could have. He's been in love with you for longer than this whole thing has been happening. You blind idiot, how could you not see that? He'd do anything to be around you. He probably thought he needed to sleep with you to keep you in his life in any capacity." Pidge looks torn up about what she just told him.

"What do you mean, he's been in love with me? He would have said something, wouldn't he have?"

"You were with Allura. You know Keith, he would never have told you if he wasn't almost delirious with pain. You guys are mates, everyone can see it. There's no way either of you can resist the other for long. Please, just stop hurting him more. He's been through enough."

"But-Allura-"

"Is gone. You know she'd want you to be happy. Even if that means moving on and being with Keith. She'd want you to give him a chance."

"I don't know. How can I love two people at once?"

"Shiro loved Adam, but he's in a happy marriage with Curtis now. Is that wrong of him?"

"No, but-"

"Then why is it wrong for you to do the same?"

"I guess...it's not? I don't know, it just feels like I'd be betraying her."

"You know she wouldn't see it that way."  
"You're right. I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes. Now when he wakes up, go fix this."

* * *

Keith is sitting up when Lance walks in. Keith averts his eyes and stares at the ground beside his hospital bed as Lance approaches. 

"Hey. I-I hurt you. A lot. And I don't know if I can ever fix it."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. You've said it so many times, you don't love me and you can't." Keith murmurs, tears welling up in his eyes at saying the words that Lance left him with every time they slept together. 

"No. It's not okay. I'm an idiot who thought that trying to be happy, to be with you, would be betraying Allura. I'm still uncomfortable, but I think she'd want me to try this with you. Try to be happy again. I'm sorry." Lance watches Keith's head snap up, a guarded look on his face.

"Are you sure about this? Because I can't handle you changing your mind while I fall further for you." Keith makes intense eye contact, trying to get his point across. 

"I'm sure about this. We're mates, I never should have rejected you like that." Keith's eyes light up, just a little bit. 

"So then...can you hold me? Just for a bit?" There's a strange vulnerability in Keith's voice. 

"Yeah. I can do that." Lance crawls in the bed with Keith and pulls him gently closer to rest his head on Lance's chest. "I've got you now."

* * *

The next day Lance is still in bed with Keith, just holding him close and sleeping. Keith stares up at his peaceful face, wondering how everything seems to have changed so fast. 

Lance's eyes blink open and he smiles down at Keith. Keith smiles tentatively back, hoping Lance won't leave him again. "How long have you been awake?" Lance asks.

"A little while. I like watching you sleep. You look so calm." Keith sleepily says before cuddling further into Lance's chest.

The door open and Shiro, Krolia, and Kolivan walk in. Once they spot the cuddling couple they freeze, looking between the two. 

"You better not be harming my kit again." Krolia growls at Lance. 

Kolivan approaches, a dark look on his face. "I heard what you did to him."

Keith sits up a bit, saying, "stop. We figured things out."

"In that case, I'm proud of you both." Shiro smiles. Keith leans back down to cuddle up to Lance.

"I'm not sure he should be forgiven just yet for what he did. In Galra tradition, when a mate wrongs their partner, they make up for it by fighting the strongest of their partner's relatives. Forgiveness is only given if he can best the relative." Krolia eyes Lance as if she'd like to murder him on the spot. 

"No! No one is fighting anyone else for forgiveness. I gave it to him freely." Keith rushes to say, seeing the look on his mother's face. 

"Only if you're sure kit. Your mother would love the chance to put your mate in his place." Kolivan says menacingly. Lance shudders in slight fear, holding Keith tighter to him for protection.

Keith laughs a bit at the display. "It's okay, Lance. I won't let them fight you."

* * *

Days later, Lance continues to dote upon Keith, almost annoying the smaller man. "Lance, you don't need to do all this for me. I can walk myself and feed myself. I've been fully healed for days!"

"I know. I just want to take care of you. My instincts are going crazy. You smell so good." Lance comes over and buries his face into Keith's neck and inhales deeply. 

"I-um. I think I may be going into heat?" Keith suggests quietly. His instincts have been screaming at him to gather all the blankets and pillows into Lance's room and to hide out where his alpha can protect him.

"Oh shit. What do we do? Do you want me with you for it?" Lance asks. 

"Yeah, I'd like you with me. I'm not entirely sure what to expect. Can we hole up in your room? It smells like you..."

"Of course. Anywhere you feel comfortable. What do you need?"

"I guess I just need tons of blankets and pillows?" Keith looks up at Lance, feeling more nervous than usual.

* * *

Keith burrows into his nest of blankets and pillows and some of Lance's clothes, feeling comfortable in his alpha's scent but much too warm. He pulls off his clothes, hoping to relieve some of the heat. He sits up on his knees, chest down and pants as he waits for his alpha to come help him.

Soon, the door opens with a whoosh of cool air and Lance's scent comes in. Lance pauses at the sight of Keith's shiny ass waiting for him in the bed/nest. 

"Are you okay?" Lance asks.

"Help me, alpha." Keith whines, wiggling his ass in the air. 

"Alright, just hold on." Lance locks his door and moves closer to the bed. He puts a gentle hand on the swell of Keith's ass and squeezes gently. "I've got you, cariño."

"Hurry, Lance. I need you." Keith pushes back into Lance's hand. 

Lance smiles gently down at him and removes his clothes, adding them to Keith's growing pile of scented items. He kneels behind Keith and spreads his cheeks open, humming in contentment at the smell of his omegas slick. 

Lance pushes his mouth against Keith's rim, humming a bit as he wiggles his tongue against the loosening ring of muscle. Keith moans loudly, pressing back even further into the touch. Lance hums again, feeling how Keith tightens at the sound and vibration. Keith's slick tastes so sweet to Lance. 

He adds a finger next to his tongue, pushing it directly against his prostate. Keith screams and contracts around Lance, cumming into the nest of blankets.

"Already?" Lance laughs as he pulls his mouth back, leaving his finger inside.

"Yeah. Need you, need more, please!" Keith calls, fucking himself against Lance's finger. Lance pulls the single digit out, replacing it with two, then three in consecutively. He pumps his fingers in, listening to the loud noises Keith is making. 

He pulls out his fingers and lines his body up, the scent of his mate fogging up his brain with rut. He stays gentle, though, knowing Keith likes it better that way and being mindful of how he was treated in the past. 

"Oh! Lance, yes!" Keith wiggles in Lance's grip on his hips. Lance thrusts in and out at a gentle pace that just isn't quite satisfying Keith. "Harder, more, please! Give it to me!"

Lance hesitates for a moment before honoring the request and thrusting in hard enough to move Keith forward on the bed. Keith screams and cums again, begging Lance to keep going and fill him up.

Minutes later, Lance feels close and he pulls out, stroking his hard cock above Keith's ass. Keith whines at the loss and looks back at Lance, tears in his eyes. Lance cums over Keith's back, making a huge mess. He wipes it up gently.

"Was I not good enough, alpha?" Keith asks quietly, on the verge of tears.

"What? Of course you're good enough. I just don't want to get you pregnant yet. We're not in a good place for kids."

"I wanted your knot..." Keith sniffles and cuddles close to Lance.

"Someday we'll get there. Okay?"

"Hm. Okay. Love you..." Keith's eyes gently fall closed and his breathing evens out.


	14. Chapter 14

It takes five more days before Keith is in any state to leave Lance's room. Through the whole heat, Lance makes sure he's fed and has plenty of water. Lance had already explained what was going on to Shiro.

Lance stays in bed, feeling thoroughly worn out. Keith gets up and stretches his sore body. Humming in contentment, he glances over at the sleeping Lance and smiles. He gets dressed in the first time in about a week and leaves to go get him and Lance some food. 

In the kitchen already is Hunk, who looks surprised to see Keith instead of an exhausted Lance. "Hey Keith. How're you feeling? Lance told us what was going on." 

"I'm doing better. Just need some food and water for Lance and I. He deserves to be taken care of a bit."

A loud crash from the hallway makes Keith stiffen and freeze in place, breath quickening. All he can see is the inside of the cage he was kept in, then the inside of the alpha's room, and finally the Altean ship where he was tortured. He crouches down in panic, looking for Sylvio and Nadia.

Hunk rushes over and places a gentle hand on his back. "Keith, what's wrong?"

"The kids, where are the kids? Hunk we need to get them out now!" Keith whispers, trying not to be caught. 

Shiro walks in and sees Keith and Hunk crouched on the ground. When he takes in Keith's panicked face, he runs to go get Lance. 

Soon Lance and Shiro come back in and Lance rushes to Keith's side.

"Cariño, what's happening?" 

"I can't-Lance I can't I need to get out, get the kids out, get them out!" Keith whimpers.

"Keith, you're on the Atlas. Sylvio and Nadia are at home with their parents. You're safe, you're here with me. Look at me."

"I cant-I can't-it hurts Lance make it stop they're going to hurt me again!" Keith's whole body is shaking and he keeps pushing at Lance's chest, trying to get away from something that isn't there.

"Keith, you're here with me. Deep breaths, just-" Lance is cut off by Keith shoulder checking him away and springing up into a combat stance. "Keith?"

Keith doesn't say a word, fear combining with determination on his face. "You won't hurt me again, I won't let you!" He snarls. Lance puts his hands up in a clear sign of surrender and slowly approaches Keith while the other paladins watch on in horror.

"Keith, it's me. It's Lance. Mi cariño, let me hold you?" Lance says, a bruise forming on his cheek from Keith's brutal shoulder check.

"Lance?" Keith's arms fall to his sides as he realizes that he hurt someone he loves. "Oh-Lance no! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Keith rushes to Lance's side and gently turns his face to look at the blackening bruise on his cheek.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me, it's just a bruise. What about you? What happened?" Lance lays his palm on Keith's cheek and feels him lean against the warm hand. 

"I-I don't know. There was a loud noise and then all I could remember was being captured and the people who hurt me...I didn't recognize you Lance!" Keith's eyes water, realizing just how bad off he is mentally. 

"We'll figure this out, I promise you. You're not alone." Lance whispers as he pulls Keith close enough to hold against his chest. Lance thinks of how things were with Allura, how she never let him comfort her this way, and he hold Keith a little tighter. He'll do better this time.

* * *

A few days later and Keith still hasn't had a good night's sleep. The nightmares come to him whenever he closes his eyes. Lance is worried about him all the time and it's all taking a toll on Keith. 

Keith is in the training room again, fighting yet another gladiator. He has to be strong enough to save himself, he can't always rely on his team to come get him. Slashing at another enemy, Keith thinks about how powerless he was to stop the things that happened. The kids could have been hurt if he had been just a shade slower. 

The gladiator gets a foot into his chest and launches him across the room into a wall. Shiro walks in at that moment, running in and calling out, "training sequence end!"

"I'm fine, Shiro." Keith sighs and sits up against the wall.

"No, you're not. You're training too much. Last time you were like this was during our Voltron days. Talk to me, what's going on?" Shiro pleads.

"I'm not sleeping again. Every time I close my eyes I relive all the things that happened. It's too much, Shiro. I don't know what to do. How did you cope with your capture by Zarkon?" Keith looks up, staring Shiro in the eyes searching for answers.

"It took a lot of time. They did a lot of horrible things to me. I'm in therapy right now, I'm still working through it all. Voltron didn't give me a chance to deal with things the way I should have. But I had all of you to help me stay focused, stay here. Keith, rely on your team, we're family." Shiro says as he sits next to Keith on the training room floor. 

"It just feels like it'll never get better. I have everything I wanted back then, but now I feel so broken. What if I can't be fixed?"

"You're not broken, Keith. You've always been a survivor, this is just the next challenge to face. It gets easier with time and with talking about what happened. Things lose their power over you the more you talk about them. I really think you should try therapy." Shiro wraps a brotherly arm around Keith, pulling him into his side.

Keith's eyes tear up, thinking of all the things that were done to him, how powerless he felt. He leans into Shiro and just lets it all out against his shoulder. "Yeah. I'll try the therapy if you think it'll help."


	15. Chapter 15

"So, let's get to know you a bit. Where would you like to start, Keith?" The therapist, Rodger, asks.

"Um, I don't know. I've never had therapy before." Keith shifts in his seat a bit. Shiro places a comforting hand on his shoulder, always Keith's rock in times like these.

"Well, let's start with your childhood then." The therapist prompts.

"I-uh-I lived with my dad until he died when I was six. My mom is Galra, so she wasn't around until recently." Keith looks up at Shiro, nervousness in his eyes. Shiro knows talking about his issues is definitely not Keith's strong suit.

"Let's focus on that, if you don't mind. Give me more details of what happened." Rodger says.

"My dad was a hero. He was a firefighter. He worked long hours, but when he was home he always made time for me. One day he was late coming home but I just assumed he got a call and was saving someone. Then there was a knock on the door and his captain was there. I knew something was wrong, but he told me my father was dead. He asked who I was staying with or who was babysitting me, but I was on my own." Keith looks down at his twisting fingers in his lap as he mumbles the rest.

"How did you take care of yourself at that age with your father gone a lot?" 

"I had a step stool."

"You had a step stool? Can you elaborate on that a bit?"

"Well, he made sure I had enough food to microwave, and I needed the step stool to reach the microwave."

"So you could keep yourself fed, but were you able to take care of your other needs? Things like bathing and homework?"

"I made do."

"You seem very closed off. Maybe this can be one of the things we work on here." Rodger takes a few notes in his notebook. "How did you feel about not having your mother around?"

"I never knew her. My dad never really talked about her and he looked so sad whenever I asked so I stopped asking. I thought she was dead or something. I never could have imagined she was an alien."

"Did you have friends in school?"

"Not really. I've never really fit in anywhere until Voltron."

"So, you maybe felt like there was something wrong with you? Are there some other emotions that come to mind when you think of that time?"

"Um, angry I guess. No one wanted to befriend the weird kid."

"This anger, is it something you deal with often?"

"Yeah, i guess it is." Keith shifts in his seat again.

"Hm. Well, it looks like our time today is up. Something I'd like you to work on before our session next week is being more open about things you've went through and how they make you feel. Alright?"

"I can try."

"Good. See you next week, Keith."

* * *

Keith sits in his room with his datapad opened to a book, rereading the same paragraph over and over again. He's really thinking about what his therapist said about being closed off. 

A knock on his door precedes Lance walking in, smiling until he takes in the look on Keith's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Just thinking. I had my first therapy session today."

"Tell me about it?" Lance sits down on his bed and pulls Keith's legs up onto his lap.

"Well, I guess I'm very closed off. He said I should work on being more open and letting people in more often. Am I that closed off?" Keith looks up into Lance's face.

"Uh, yeah pretty much. Getting any kind of non mission information out of you is like pulling teeth."

"Oh. Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Hm, how about we play twenty questions! I'll start." Keith smiles at Lance's enthusiasm for the kids game. "What's your favorite food?"

"I guess it's traditional bulgogi."

"What's bulgogi?"

"It's a really good Korean dish. Maybe we can find a place that makes it. My turn I guess. I've hear you mention some of your family before, but how many of you are there?"

"There's my mom, Carmen, who's supported me and my whole family through a lot of things. She makes the best food other than Hunk, but don't tell her I said that. She also has the best hugs. Then there's my pop-pop, my grandpa. He's pretty quiet but he's really a big softie. I have four siblings. Marco is my older brother. He has a wife named Lisa and you've met his kids already, Sylvio and Nadia. You've also met Veronica, she's only two years older than me. Luis is my oldest brother. He's also a huge teddy bear. Then there's my little sister Rachel. She's two years younger than me and still has to sit at the kids table sometimes." Lance smiles brightly as he speaks about his family. It's obvious he loves them all a lot. "What about you? I know your mom but not much of the rest of your family."

"You've met them all except my dad. He died when I was six. Other than him and Krolia, Voltron is my family."

"My mom and other siblings will love you. You'll be part of my family from the first meeting! My mom will try to feed you because she'll think you're too skinny. She does that to me a lot. Uh-I mean-if you'd want to meet my family sometime." Lance looks a little nervous about that.

"You must love them a lot. Of course I'd like to meet them if you want me to." Keith is shy about this. He's not entirely sure Lance would even want him to meet his family. He can's compare to Allura.

"Of course I want you to meet them! You're my mate, I want them to know you. Maybe we can go on a few dates first? I could take you out for dinner tonight or something..." Lance trails off, thinking he's getting ahead of himself. 

"Yeah. I'd like that." Keith blushes faintly, smiling big. 

"Alright, so we'll get dinner tonight. Anywhere in particular you wanted to go?"

"I'm not sure. You can pick. Surprise me."


End file.
